Tari Cartwright
“Probably one or two moments in your whole life you will hear a dark whispering spirit, a voice coming from the center of things. It will have blades for lips and will not stop until it speaks the one secret thing at the heart of it all. Kneeling on the floor, unable to stop shuddering, I heard it plainly. It said, You are unlovable...” - To her foster mother Tetisheri to her when she was younger Nefertari "Tari" Scorpion Faye Artemis Cartwright Is the daughter of Nefertiti Cartwright, and Jacen Skylar the youngest child between them with her older siblings Amunet, and quadruplets Luca, Hector, Marcus, and Titius, and also Nepit, and Renenutet. Her mother died after giving birth and due to her parents separation her father never new about her until she was sixteen. Tari was taken in by the Cartwright Sister's; Tetisheri, Sekhmet, Iset and Cleopatra she refers to them as her true mothers. Tari is a Witch, but she fell for Half-Vampire Román Tepes and the two shared a complicated relationship as they were attracted to one another but for different reasons couldn't come together until they stopped giving a fuck that is. Tari and Román have six children together with eldest being daughter Maia, after reuniting yet again they have triplet sons whom they name Milan, Sebastian and Matéo. They would have another daughter together named Phoebe and another son named Thomas. Background Early Life Tari was born on February 14, 1994 in Thebes, Luxor, Kingdom of Lys the home country of her mother Nefertiti. The reason to why she was born there is a long story here we go. Nefertiti's husband Jacen Skylar had turn to the Dark Side and became groused with his work and didn't care much about her or there children, even though he still claimed to love her dearly. When Nefertiti became pregnant with there sons he forced to go into a dangerous experiment to make there sons more powerful and be able to win wars and conquer the world but at the cost of there humanity. She refused wanting her children to know human emotion and love, he didn't care a forced her into surgery nearly costing her life in the process. She made her own medicine to counter the surgery at the cost of her power and the ability to walk greatly. The medicine did work but only on her third son Marcus whom she loved a lot. Afterwards there relationship became quite cold and hostility on her part (Nefertiti), even though he attempted many times to show his love for her she never reciprocated refusing to say "I love you", to him. Despite that they went on to have two more children together daughter named Nepit and Renenutet, whom Titi loved and adored along with her eldest daughter Amunet and son Marcus, she did love her other sons Luca, Rome, and Titius but always looked at them with a sad look and often pity them, she was also the only one who who punish her sons for hurting other as she often telling them that she wasn't raising future murder's and would punish them by making them clean the whole institute and if they messed up she would make them re-due it. Tari conception was by mere chance as Jacen during on of his arguments with his wife raped her resulting in her conception and being the child that Titi loved them most. She also hide her child existence by wrapping magical string known as Persephone's Hair which would hide her life energy and refused the medical treatments that were being given to her to help her walk and would mostly be in her room except to visit her children and never talk to her husband refusing to even look at him. She held her pregnancy for twenty months through sheer willpower in order to deceive the world of Tari's connection to the Jacen and to never have been genetically modified. When Jacen's former master Kenzo can to talk sense into Jacen she agreed and agreed with him stating "I don't know you anymore...Jacen you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow." Feeling betrayed by his own wife he strangled her despite being it in front of there children and there protest including all her sons and daughters. Which caused the second final battle between the former friends and Jacen's forever disfiguration. Kenzo saved her and had her removed and taken to Lys where Tari was born to the surprise of everyone especially when Kenzo removed the string that was hiding the child's life energy which filled the old master which joy and hope something he hasn't felt in a long time. When Tari was finally born, Nefertiti held her in her arms and named her "Nefertari Scorpion Faye Artemis Cartwright". The result of holding Tari for so long however led to her death from exhaustion after giving birth, and her using so much power to hide her pregnancy and she bleed to death holding her child and saying how much she loved her. Kenzo had contacted Titi's father Jean-Baptiste De La Fontaine per request and arrived and was with her until the end and while he calmly morned his daughter death he held the now orphaned Tari, he took Tari and began raising her. Due to having Tari with him, he couldn't attend Titi's funeral and had to watch from a ship, while feeding Tari. Childhood When he was seven years old, she met and befriended a crew of pirates led by a captain named Red Haired Shanks. Tari was inspired to become a pirate by Shanks and his crew. She once stabbed herself with a knife under her left eye to prove herself to Shanks so that he could join them in their adventures. However, later, Shanks refused to bring Tari, stating that she was still too young to join Shanks' crew. During a scene with Shanks and Jaegar, a local mountain bandit that insulted Shanks and his crew, Tari accidentally ate a Increase Fruit. Initially, this situation affected Tari badly as it means she will never be able to swim again, which is a great weakness to anyone who wishes to journey the seas. This, however, does not deter Tari's dream and she continued aspiring to become a pirate. Later, Tari stood up to Jaegar on behalf of Shanks. However, he was easily defeated and became a hostage. His captors were easily defeated by the Red-Haired Pirates, but the bandit leader Jaegar has fled out to sea with Tari. While out at sea, Jaegar threw Tari in the ocean, only to be attacked by a sea king. Moments later while he was laughing at Tari, Jaegar was eaten. Though Shanks manages to save Tari, he paid a high price: his left arm was lost to the sea king. Shortly after, Shanks set sail along with his crew, but before leaving, he and Tari promised each other that one day Tari will surpass Shanks and become the Pirate King. Shanks then leaves Tari his hat as a parting gift, telling him to return it once he surpasses him. Appearance Tari is a beautiful women with long naturally dark brown hair and inhuman green eyes and light tan (but it's really a mocha color) due to African heritage. She also has a heart shaped face with round cheeks with makes her look younger then she is. She also has a nice body with large breast to a tight ass and large thighs and nicely shaped calf's. Through her maternal family she is of Egyptian, French, and Bajan descent and through her father she is of Scot-Irish descent. When she started Demon Caravan she was usually seen wearing a Spanish-styled strapped black dress with gladiator style sandals with red and black straps. She also wore many shorts and crop shirts, and long thigh high boots. After the death of her sister's Terra she began wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing of a Saber-toothed cat menacingly lurking in the grass is present. Or a mutli-color design of flowers and animals leotard with a pure silver belt and her gladiator sandals with a longer heel. Since she was a child she has painted her thumb nails with a black dot in honor of her deceased mother and because her grandfather taught her that, her mother did that, and grandmother whom he did it for. She also wear's gold earning which is a simple gold bar with ancient Lysian written on it, which wear wore by her 4x-grandmother Hemsut the Prophet. Tattoos # Tari has the message “what goes around comes around” tattooed on her left hand between the tip of her index finger and the end of her thumb. # Tari had a tribal ancient Egyptian tattoo on her left hand. Also coinciding she has “I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints” written along her left wrist and hand. This is a line from Billy Joel’s song “Only The Good Die Young.” # She has the word “family” inked on her right hand. # On the back of her right calf she has a hand with a lighter and a banner that says "Best" with tiny little traditional flowers. The tattoo matches with her other best friend Nora. # She has a strawberry on the inside of her left wrist with her daughter Maia's name on it whom she called her "Little Strawberry". # On her inner elbow she has a heart shaped glass with red liquor inside with little hearts inside. And a banner wrapping around the heart is a quote that says "Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker". # Tari has an outline scorpion tattoo on the right side of her upper back. She said she likes this symbol because such a tiny creature has so much power that make’s it fearful. # Rue has a Hindu mandala design tattoo on her left forearm. The meaning of mandala comes from Sanskrit meaning “circle” and it is a concentric structure dominated by squares or triangles forms. # A quote from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry which says “And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” This is tattooed on her right rib cage right under her breast. On the other side of her ribcage she got "The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." Personality God? I don't care about that. I...! I've made my own oaths! To myself, that I would destroy the Akuma...! To my friends, that I would fight alongside them! To this world, that I would save it! To my father, that I would keep walking till the day I died... I MADE AN OATH TO THEM ALL! Open up...! Damn it... ''This is the only path I can take... so that I can feel alive."'' Tari to other's she is known as being calm, polite, somewhat disinterested in other's unless they are her comrade's are her adventures and later her children. When she became a mother she never gave up on her dreams but she still was a devoted mother. But she also carries a lot of sadness within her that she tries to hide Tari most notable traits are her leadership, selflessness, and her belief that no one should involve themselves in someone's else fight like when Zorro and Hawkeye were in a fight she restrain herself and Johnny and Yasuku for getting involved. Tari is very loyal to her guild-mates and other friends, and can lose her temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that she apparently shares with the late Pirate King and Vishnu Avatar). Tari is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to her, even if it means breaking a promise to her friends, such as punching Celestial Dragon Cui Cong in the face for shooting Hatchan, despite promising not to defy the Celestial Dragons. Additionally, Tari believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if Tari sees anyone betraying their own comrades, she would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). Tari gained her fearsome reputation through her recklessness however, unlike other who have a reputation as a psycho for unjust violence against civilians or authorities, Tari gained her reputation for helping her friends in the face of power, usually passing over beyond the bounds of reasoning. Tari's apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with her as a result. Tari is thus willing to recklessly put her own health and safety at risk to protect those she cares about, even if it means risking death or causing a permanent injury to herself, such as overexerting herself during the Battle of to save Terra and begging Empress Budurov to use tension hormones on him again as he would rather risk his health and try to save Terra, or Tari will kill himself if she allows Terra to die. Several times, her "dark side", something she developed to survive the gamblers and con-artists her grandfather sacrificed her to, has shown itself, frequently shocking and scaring those around her. She is an expert at cheating in poker, which is shown for the first time when she brought (disguised as a human) and his two friends down to their underwear without any of them noticing what she was up to. She has also begun using less formal speech, something noted by and encouraged by Lenalee and Jonathon Gregor. The one person who can consistently make Tari break her polite mold is her former classmate Yu Arashi. Their differing views but similar "darkness", as it is described by Marie Beauséjour, lead to them conflicting and arguing almost constantly, sometimes over menial issues. Tari's most defining part of her personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, and villains), which is said by Hawkeye to be the most dangerous ability in the world. Tari is also a extremely heavy sleeper. During the operation to ruin Marcus and Sadb wedding ceremony, Jimbe could not wake her up even after smacking her hard several times and yelling directly into her ears. Only after she was presented meat, her favorite food, did she finally woke up. Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Nullification: Tari can renders the powers of another person useless by nullifying the other power's effects. Like the power of Amplification, the power of Nullification does not work by itself; it requires another power to work. Tari and her mother, Nefertiti Cartwright, both possess this power and are the only people known to have the Nullification, as it is very rare. Vishnu Avatar's: Tari birth was pre-destine and she is infact the reincarnation of Vishnu the paragon and the personification of the balance of the Magic, embodying compassion, serenity and love among other attributes. Vishnu is one of the oldest known spirits, having existed over ten thousand lifetimes before the appearance of the first humans. Vishnu Avatar's possess all three forms of the Conqueror's Spirit * Conqueror's Mantra: Is a form of Conqueror's Spirit that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. * Conqueror's Armaments: Is a form of Conqueror's Spirit that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. This Conqueror's Spirit allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Significant physical force can still overcome this defense * Command of the Conqueror: Is a rare form of Conqueror's Spirit that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this ability. This type of Conqueror's Spirit allows the user to exert their willpower over others. It is said that whoever possesses this type of Conqueror's Spirit has the qualities of a king * Lord of Beasts: Tari possess the Lord of Beasts on her left hand which was inspired by Vishnu brother Asura, which controls Dark Energy, and Dark Arts. ** Dark Energy Manipulation: can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Unlike Darkness Manipulation, which draws from the similar source, dark energy focuses on direct, destructive and violently outwards directed aspect of the spectrum. ** Dark Arts: Can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Users often reject social convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. * Lady of Saints: Tari possess the Lady of Saints on her right hand which was inspired by Vishnu sister Indria, which controls Light Energy, and Light Arts. ** Light Energy Manipulation: Can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. ** Light Arts: can utilize the White Art: a form of magic typically used for helping other people by healing the mind, body and/or soul. Practitioners of this type of magic tend to focus toward assisting others, purifying evil spirits, dispel curses, medical potions and respect all the rules about what is forbidden and not. * [[Cursed Eye of a Thousand Souls|'Cursed Eye of a Thousand Souls']]: The user can sense and read the souls of others, whether free (ie. dead, astral projection, etc) or in body. By reading souls, they can see/feel the being's characteristics, personality, feelings, memories, whether they even have a soul, damage others' souls have endured, and whether or not another entity is possessing or influencing the person on a spiritual level. * Sword of Asura: When Tari's synchronization rate exceeds 100%, she is able to transmute his entire left arm into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. In doing so, her left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and her cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes, though it does not harm humans. * The Virgin Blade: The Virgin Blade manifest's itself through the blood red gem's on her feet, The weapon create's what is known as Thorns, or sonicbooms can only be created by breaking the sound barrier. Hyperventilated person will have an ease for they can collect more nitrogen in the air than normal humans. The nitrogen is then transformed into bubble cushions in the indentions between the spinal column giving the rider greater mobility and flexibility. With these abilities, a rider will now be able to create Thorns via continuous-twirling motion, making a pressurized vortex, and fire them as a barrage in high speed in all directions, thus proving it to be defensive, using the gem's that create whips that are shaped like a whip, chain, or long fork. On the contrary, the rider's stamina is of jeopardy for it also creates recoil damage on the body due to the pressure straining the spine. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. 'Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Román Tepes Cameron Lémieux De La Boulaye Family Friends Demon Caravan Zorro De La Vega, Zipporah, Umar Abdulrashid, Marcus Skylar, Hatchan, Chopper, Raven Nicotera, Frankie, Thanatos, and Trivia * Nefertari is from Egyptian ''Nfrt-jrj meaning "the most beautiful". This was the name of an Egyptian queen of the New Kingdom, the favourite wife of Rameses II. * Tari has ornithophobia, an irrational fear of birds. * When she does her spells she speaks in the Old Egyptian Language which was proliferation spoken in the Old Kingdom of Egypt * She previously lived in Greece with her daughter Maia. * And she hadn't seen her younger adopted sister, Lucy, for seven years * Tari is ambidextrous. * Tari spends a lot of time in the bath. But he spends more time polishing Timcanpy than washing her own body. * She is a very talented gambler but she admittedly cheats the reason she's so good is again due to her grandfather crazy early parenting style ** He also left her in the Amazon Jungle for three months in which she was adopted by a clan of Jaguar's Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:Witches Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Halflings Category:Demon Caravan Category:Kingdom of Lys Category:Brown Family Category:Vishnu Avatars